


The Way

by Call_Me_CakeWife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Comedy, Filk, Gen, Humour, Multi, Other, Parody, Poetry, Song - Freeform, The Golden Trio, fastball, poem, the way, trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_CakeWife/pseuds/Call_Me_CakeWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a trio-themed filk of The Way, by Fastball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way

They made up their minds,   
And they started packing.  
They left before Molly could make them stay.  
A list of all the horcruxes they're tracking.  
But where were they going,  
Without ever knowing  
The way.

They ditched the wedding,  
And they got to talking,  
But didn't know what name they couldn't say.  
And when they were tracked down,  
They found it shocking,  
(but) They had to get going,  
Without ever knowing the way.

 

Anyone could see  
The journey they're making is very bold.  
This Gryffindor trio has got to get Vold-y  
They're constantly hungry,  
It's constantly cold and grey.  
You can see the Death eaters wandering ev'rywhere.  
May not make it home, but they really can't care.  
They wanted the right thing,  
They're seeing it through, today. Todaaaay.

The children spoke up,  
For they couldn't fathom  
What made Ronald Weasley act up that way.   
He just ran off,   
And left them both behind 'im.  
But back he'd be going,  
Despite never knowing the way.

 

Anyone could see  
The journey they're making is very bold.  
This Gryffindor trio has got to get Vold-y  
They're constantly hungry,  
It's constantly cold and grey.  
You can see the Death eaters wandering ev'rywhere.  
May not make it home, but they really can't care.  
They wanted the right thing,  
They're seeing it through, today. Todaaaay.

Anyone could see  
The journey they're making is so damned bold.  
This Gryffindor trio is off to stop Vold-y.  
The weather, like his skin,  
Is constantly cold and grey.  
You can see the Death eaters wandering ev'rywhere.  
May not make it home, but they really can't care.  
They're doing the right thing,  
They're seeing it through, today. Todaaaay.


End file.
